Rouge ou Iphigénie
by TiteCXX
Summary: Mello deviendra son Iphigénie, mais pour l'instant il voit rouge. La même couleur que la rose qu'il lui a offert. Comment Matt a t il pu oser ? MattXMello. Lemon.


**Rouge ou Iphigénie**

Résumé : Mello deviendra son Iphigénie, mais pour l'instant il voit rouge. La même couleur que la rose qu'il lui a offert. Comment Matt a t il pu oser ? MattXMello. Lemon.

Pairing : Matt/Mello

Rating : M pour le lemon et le langage toujours châtié de Mello.

Note : Mon premier MattXMello... je suis plus une MelloNear fan, en fait... mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête. Je dédie donc ce OS a Didou367 d'une certaine façon et à tous les fans de Matt que j'ai pu offenser dans mes fictions précédentes. Je tiens également à vous présenter des excuses pour le langage charmant de notre blond caractériel préféré, mais je n'ai pas réussit à rendre ce texte plus soutenu. Il y a un mélange de langage familier et plus technique parfois... enfin je vous laisse seul juge.

* * *

Du rouge.

Du rouge, putain, du rouge partout. Autour de lui, dans sa tête et surtout, surtout, sur ses joues.

C'est peut être ça qu'il supportait le moins.

Sa chambre était pour le moins dévastée. Néanmoins son chaos ne la rendait que plus magnifique. Sur son lit reposait en désordre des flingues, des tablettes de chocolats, des Ipods, des vêtements de cuir, des cigarettes, du whisky... en somme des cadeaux. Il y avait à peu près tout ce qu'il aimait dans la vie.

Mais il voyait rouge tout de même.  
C'était son anniversaire, le jour de son anniversaire on ne devait penser qu'à soit même, mais tout ce rouge lui rappelait son meilleur ami, présentement dans le salon de leur appartement.

Oui, il voyait définitivement rouge, comme le sang qu'il voudrait rependre.

En fait, la raison de cette couleur envahissant son esprit n'était pas due à ses cadeaux. Enfin, pas tous. Ils lui faisaient plaisir, vraiment. Ils étaient éparpillés comme des offrandes magnifiques, son lit devenant un autel. Ils s'affirmaient en allégorie de sa personnalité toute entière.

En effet, Mello était à la fois la violence symbolisée par les révolvers, l'amertume du chocolat noir, l'ambiguïté de la musique, la folie de l'alcool, la destruction des cigarettes, le sauvage du cuir.

Mais au centre de cet ensemble merveilleux, destiné à sa glorification, trônait un objet qui n'aurait jamais du être là.

Elle était unique. Et surement magnifique. Mais en ce moment elle lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

Une rose rouge.

Au milieu de son lit, elle manifestait une sorte de moquerie suprême, rendant dérisoires toutes les magnifiques images que suggéraient les autres présents. Elle devenait le cœur de son être, attirant toute l'attention sur elle. Juste comme lui. Mais pour qui Matt le prenait il ? Pour qui est ce qu'il se croyait, pour se foutre si ouvertement sa gueule ?

Il n'était pas une pucelle ou même une jeune adolescente qui aimerait recevoir ce genre de cadeau de son amant.

Il était Mello. Merde.

Celui qui effrayait l'ensemble de la mafia, celui qui un jour dirigerait l'humanité d'une main de faire, celui qui mènerait Kira à la défaite._ Celui qui écraserait Near._

Mais visiblement ce genre de considération passait au dessus de la tête rousse de son meilleur ami puisqu'il lui avait offert une putain de fleur. Une fleur, bordel, _une fleur_. Avec des piquants certes, presque menaçants sous les délicats pétales carmins, saillants sur la tige verte émeraude, mais tout de même. Une fleur c'est la délicatesse, c'est la vulnérabilité.

Et lui, LUI, n'était pas vulnérable. Encore moins délicat.

Il était fort et charismatique. Sûr de lui et sensuel. Incroyablement beau, magnifiquement mesquin. Il était l'incarnation du fantasme. Il devait rester l'incarnation du fantasme.

Et que Matt les tourne en dérision, lui et l'image idyllique qu'il avait réussit à se construire, jusqu'au jour de son anniversaire lui donnait envie de le massacrer. Très sérieusement, de le buter, le trucider, l'assassiner, lentement mais surement. D'entendre ses suppliques agonisantes alors qu'il l'achèverait au bout de longues heures de tortures infâmes.

Les roses on doit les protéger, en prendre soin, les soigner jour après jour. Lui, il se suffisait à lui même. Il n'avait aucun rapport avec cette conasse de rose rouge.

Il saisit la fleur, il ne savait même pas bien pourquoi, et se dirigea vers le salon. Les épines lui rentraient dans la paume de la main, faisant perler son sang qui dégoulinait maintenant le long de ses doigts en une trainée rouge et enivrante. Il s'en fichait. Mello n'avait jamais mal.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Dit il, menaçant, en avisant le rouquin sur le canapé.

Celui ci jouait à un putain de jeu vidéo, avachi dans le sofa. Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, il mit une cigarette dans sa bouche (continuant de jouer d'une seule main) et essaya d'atteindre le briquet reposant sur l'accoudoir.

Mello, de sa main libre (un des avantages à être ambidextre), saisit une des armes qu'on lui avait offert et qui avait trouvée une place à sa ceinture et tira dessus.

Le briquet explosa, le gaz qu'il contenait s'embrasant en un bruit sec. Il consuma l'accoudoir en une flamme jaune pendant quelques instant. Le rouquin en profita pour allumer sa cigarette dessus avant d'éteindre le début d'incendie avec le contenu d'une cannette de soda qui gisait depuis l'avant veille sur la table basse.

Cela énerva Mello encore plus. Il saisit Matt par le col de sa main libre.

« Pour qui est ce que tu me prends, connard ? »

Lentement, sans se départir de son flegme légendaire, le rouquin éteint sa PSP et releva ses yeux verts.

« Pour personne, Mello. » répondit il seulement, lâchant une volute de fumée au visage du blond.

Ce dernier était sur le point de hurler de rage. Qu'insinuait l'autre par cette phrase ? Qu'il n'était personne ? Parce que ce serait la pire plaisanterie du siècle. Il était tout. Il le ferait ramper à ses pieds. Peut être lui signifiait il juste qu'il ne se moquait, mais ça ne justifiait pas la rose.

Il avait toujours la fleur dans la main.

Il plaqua Matt contre le mur.

« Qu'est ce que t'essaye de me dire par cette putain de rose ? »

Le regard vert le sonda un instant, presque ironique qu'il s'énerve autant.

« Je voulais savoir, Mello. »

Le blond hurla, ses pupilles céruléennes jetant des éclairs.

« Je voulais savoir si tu étais gay. Tu te vexes à l'idée qu'on te donne un symbole de féminité, j'imagine que c'est la cas, alors. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne merde ! »

Matt explosa de rire. Non, vraiment. Il était en danger de mort (un Mello furieux, c'est toujours un danger de mort), il était plaqué contre un mur, l'autre ayant un flingue chargé à sa ceinture, mais ça le faisait marrer.

Parce que pour la première fois de sa misérable vie, il savait quelque chose que Mello ignorait.

« Mello, est ce que t'es vierge ? » demanda t il enfin.

Il jouait avec le feu. En même temps, il était un fumeur invétéré doublé d'un passionné d'explosif alors c'est pas vraiment comme si ça lui faisait peur.

Le blond lâcha la rose de surprise. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait mal à la main quand les épines quittèrent sa peau.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux vraiment crever en fait. »

« C'est simple, être gay dans la mafia, ça doit pas être marrant tout le temps. Alors je me demandais. »

Mello agita ses cheveux d'un geste rageur, levant ses yeux au ciel, avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais Matt saisit son poignet. Il savait bien que si Mello abandonnait si facilement, c'est qu'il avait raison.

« Alors ? »

L'autre dégagea son bras.

« Ouais, et alors, t'es putain de content ! Fous moi la paix. »

« Sauf que là j'ai pas du tout envie. »

Le mafieux lui lança un regard froid. Et bleu.

Il était très énervé, le grand Mello, d'avoir été pris dans une de ses faiblesses. Il savait qu'il était beau, attirant, sexy, intriguant, charmant, érotique... mais il était putain de puceau.

Oui, et alors ? Il aimait les mecs. Et quand on est dans la mafia disons qu'on a pas vraiment le temps de chercher quelqu'un avec les mêmes penchants pour faire ce genre de truc. Le pire, c'est qu'il aurait aimé s'en foutre. Y aller avec n'importe qui, continuer sa vie après ça et recommencer avec un inconnu.  
Mais non. Il était trop lui même pour laisser l'indifférence s'interposer. Il était presque sûr que Near, lui, n'en avait rien à faire, d'avec qui il pouvait bien s'envoyer en l'air. Et ça l'énervait encore plus que de savoir que l'impassibilité de l'albinos allait encore une fois lui apporter quelque chose que lui ne pourrait connaître sans que les sentiments qui l'envahissaient ne prennent le pas. Il avait tord, mais ça ne pouvait le savoir.

Matt le tira fermement par le poignet et le plaqua contre le mur. Souriant toujours. Il était le maitre des sarcasmes de toute façon. Mello n'était que félinité, Near qu'indifférence, Kira incarnait la cruauté, L la justice, Roger l'autorité, Watari la fidélité et lui avait la capacité de se foutre de la gueule de tout ce beau monde. Pas très utile, mais franchement grisant parfois.

Il avait saisit les poignets fins et les plaquait de part et d'autres de la tête du blond. Il avait perdu sa cigarette quelque part dans la bataille et le flingue avait volé un peu plus tôt. C'était déjà ça.

« Lâche moi. » gronda Mello.

Matt lui sourit seulement avant de violemment poser ses lèvres contre celle du blond.

Celui ci garda les yeux ouverts un instant de surprise avant de répondre. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres laissant passer la langue de Matt. Le baiser était agressif, sauvage, comme un jeu de gosse qui dégénère ou une bataille s'apaise. Un peu comme eux, en fait.

Mello essaya de profiter de la déconcentration immédiate de son meilleur ami pour se dégager. Il y parvint et saisit le col de l'autre le poussant sur le canapé derrière lui. Matt, qui s'était à moitié attendu à recevoir un pain, fut étonné de voir le blond se rapprocher calmement. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement sympathique cela dit. Une fois devant lui, toujours assis sur le sofa et trop surpris pour penser à sa survie immédiate, Mello s'agenouilla lentement. Leur regard ne se quittant toujours pas.

Ses doigts fins vinrent détacher la ceinture de Matt. Il n'était pas _si_ puceau que ça finalement.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu ne te mettais à genou que pour prier... » fit sarcastiquement le roux.

Il aimait décidément vivre dangereusement. La claque que lui envoya Mello raisonna quelques instants dans la pièce.

Le blond baissa le jean et le boxer du roux, laissant apparaître son sexe tendu. Il se pencha dessus avant d'en caresser le bout de sa langue. Matt renversa la tête en arrière, laissant un grognement passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Les lèvres de Mello s'entrouvrirent légèrement laissant passer une partie de son membre. Il n'alla pas très loin, exerçant une légèrement pression. Pour l'inciter à accélérer le mouvement, la frustration devenant presque insupportable, Matt plongea sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Mello la dégagea dans un claquement sec.

Il n'avait pas non plus abandonné toute idée de dignité.

Il prit une plus grande partie du sexe dans sa bouche, approfondissant son mouvement. Mello accéléra la cadence tout en augmentant progressivement la pression qu'il exerçait sur le membre.

Matt avait maintenant un souffle complètement erratique et ses phalanges blanchissaient tellement ses poings étaient serrés. Putain, Mello savait se servir de sa bouche.

Mais le blond s'arrêta soudain. Lentement, il se releva, plantant son regard froid dans les yeux verts de Matt. Puis il tourna les talons, claquant la porte de sa chambre sans ajouter un mot.

« Espèce d'enfoiré. » siffla Matt se rhabillant, toujours excité, avant de suivre son connard de meilleur ami.  
Si Mello croyait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir, il avait tord.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Mello était adossé au mur en face de la porte, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Frustré ? » interrogea t il d'un ton sarcastique.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi bandant avec sourire aussi machiavélique, sérieusement ?

Laissant ces considérations existentielles de côté pour l'heure, Matt s'approcha. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du mafieux. Celui ci répondit, sa langue ayant un goût légèrement salée maintenant qui se mélangeait plutôt bien avec celui amer du chocolat. Leurs langues se caressaient lascivement, leurs lèvres bougeant l'une contre l'autre. Matt se sépara de lui quelques instants, le temps d'enlever son t-shirt et revint immédiatement.

Il fit ensuite glisser la fermeture éclaire qui fermait le haut de cuir de Mello, laissant le vêtement tomber au sol. Il caressa du bout des doigts ses hanches saillantes avant d'effleurer son dos, remontant jusqu'aux omoplates.

Mello avait plongé sa main dans ses cheveux.

Matt les fit basculer sur le matelas sans douceur et vint à califourchon sur les cuisses du blond.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant que Matt ne se penche pour embrasser le cou de l'autre. Il le mordilla un instant se délectant du frisson qui parcourut Mello à cette action. Son meilleur ami était tellement... sensible.

Il parcourait toujours son torse du bout des doigts avant que ses lèvres ne se joignent à l'exploration. Il embrassa sommairement la peau dorée avant de saisir un téton entre ses dents. Il le mordilla doucement, admirant le gémissement qui franchit les lèvres de Mello. Ses mains vinrent à la limite du pantalon de cuir essayant de défaire le nœud, néanmoins l'excitation faisant trembler ses doigts et le putain de lacet étant mille fois trop alambiqué, il échoua dans sa tentative.  
Dans un grognement il saisit un canif sur la table de chevet (pourquoi Mello avait ça là en premier lieu ?).

« Déchire mon fut et je te le fais bouffer. » intercepta le blond.

« On en reparlera quand je t'aurai baisé. »

Oui, l'un comme l'autre étaient extrêmement attachés à l'idée de romance.

Il enleva le pantalon et le boxer alors que ses propres vêtements volaient dans un coin de la pièce. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser un moment, les ongles de Mello s'enfonçant dans la chair de son dos. Matt se redressa un instant pour mener ses propres doigts à ses lèvres. Il savait que s'il demandait à son meilleur ami d'exercer cette action la probabilité pour que son indexe et son majeur soient arrachés du reste de sa main par un coup de dent rageur était extrêmement haute. Et il en avait besoin pour jouer à sa console.

Matt en enfonça un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant, celui ci se cambrant à cette intrusion.

« Tout va bien se passer, Mel » dit il à moitié sarcastique.

« Je suis tellement putain de terrorisé » ironisa le second.  
Néanmoins, Mello ne mentait pas toujours aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

« Aaaah » gémit le blond alors que Matt frôlait sa prostate.

Le roux ajouta un second doigt. Il commença à préparer Mello. Celui ci détourna les yeux. Matt faillit lui demander s'il était ''timide'' mais se dit qu'à la réflexion, le blond le tuerait s'il insinuait une fois de plus qu'il se comportait comme une pucelle. Et Matt ne comptait pas mourir avant demain matin. Après, il pourrait se foutre de sa gueule.

« Maaatt »

Tient, son prénom avait filtré. Il intercepta le regard bleu et assez énervé de cette défaite. Il ne lui répondit que par un sourire victorieux.

Matt se plaça correctement entre les jambes de Mello. Il passa une seconde sa main dans les cheveux blonds, presque avec tendresse, dégageant les mèches cachant les pupilles céruléennes.

Mello lui saisit les lèvres agressivement passant ses doigts derrière la nuque du roux. Celui ci comprit le message et le pénétra d'un coup de hanche brutal.

« Aaarg » cria Mello les larmes aux yeux.

Ce n'était qu'un pur réflexe physiologique, mais il atteint tout de même son amour propre. Son souffle était saccadé alors que son corps s'habituait à la présence de Matt.

« Dis moi quand je peux bouger, Blondie. »

« Ne... m'appelle... pas comme ça ! » siffla Mello le visage légèrement crispé.

Le rouquin s'étonna du fait que ça ne l'enlaidissait pas. Y avait il un seul moment où Mihael Kheel n'était pas sublime ? Surement pas puisque même dans une expression de haine irrépressible (devant Near), de tristesse absolue (à la mort de L), de douleur insupportable (dans les flammes), d'amusement mesquin (à ses dépends) il restait toujours incroyablement attirant.

C'était assez énervant à la longue.

Pour se venger, Matt entama un va un vient, observant Mello rejeter la tête en arrière et essayer d'étouffer une plainte de souffrance en se mordant la lèvre. Trouvant sa prostate néanmoins, il modifia l'origine du son aiguë qui franchissait sa gorge.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mello ressentir du plaisir, estima Matt.

Il y réfléchit une seconde, dubitatif. Il connaissait le blond depuis au moins une dizaine d'année. Il l'avait vu ricaner, hurler, pleurer, tuer, s'effriter, se reconstruire, détruire, donner. Mais jamais apprécier. Mello ne s'était jamais laissé aller. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un long combat, harassant et magnifique, contre un albinos insensible, avec le geek comme première ligne de défense. Une sorte de partie d'échec enivrante et effrénée à l'image de leur...

« Matt, t'attends quoi au juste, que j'appelle mes hommes pour commenter ? »

La voix froide le sortit de sa rêverie, oui Mello était un délicieux sujet d'étude mais pas quand on était en train de le sauter. À noter.  
Il s'exécuta donc. Il était un meilleur ami serviable, après tout.

« Mello ! » grogna t il en sentant son amant se cambrer sous ses coups de rein.

Il n'entendit qu'un gémissement de plaisir en retour. Mello qui ne trouvait plus ses mots, c'en était presque inconcevable;

« Mail ! »

Il se disait bien aussi.

Matt avait le cerveau embrumé, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire autant d'effort pour les autres. En fait, mise à part la personne sous ses cuisses, il ne faisait jamais grand chose pour paraître agréable. Encore moins sociable. Alors en tant qu'amant, associé ou juste connaissance, il restait le même putain d'égocentrique. A l'exception d'avec Mello.

Là, il était concentré, il avait surélevé les hanches fines du blond pour pouvoir l'acculer au plaisir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne savait pas très bien si c'était par égo ou réellement pour combler l'autre qu'il se montrait aussi attentionné. Peut être cela revenait il au même.

Il se remit à embrasser le cou doré avant d'en faire de même avec les lèvres. Il passa fébrilement les ses doigts sur le torse et les cuisses. Mello ne lui rendait pas ses caresses, il avait une main plongée dans ses cheveux roux et les tiraient tellement que ça en faisait presque mal. Mais au niveau de masochisme où en était rendu Matt pour adorer quelqu'un comme Mello, ça n'était pas vraiment un problème.

« Tu es divin. » ne put il s'empêcher de murmurer à l'oreille du blond.

C'était vrai et étrange à la fois. Mello était l'humanité toute entière, pourtant personne ne méritait le titre d'Absolu plus que lui.

Il voyait bien que Mello ne savait quoi répondre à cette confession. Elle n'appelait pas de commentaire. Les ongles du blond dévalèrent son dos y laissant probablement quatre ligne parallèles et sanguinolentes alors que lui même l'assénait d'un coup de hanche particulièrement violent.

« Aaah ! »

Impossible de savoir qui avait dit cela. De toute façon les cris remplissaient tellement la pièce que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Matt, il aurait joui depuis longtemps. L'idée de baiser Mello pouvait lui faire atteindre l'orgasme sans même s'accompagner d'un geste quelconque semblait il. Alors le réaliser... Mais il avait décidé de tenir, de résister jusqu'à ce que l'autre abandonne. Et vu les tremblements de son corps, la cambrure de son dos, sa façon de serrer les draps, ça ne tarderait pas.

Le raisonnement était simple : Mello devait aimer ça. Point. Matt n'avait pas un seul autre but en cet instant que de lui faire découvrir un plaisir que le mafieux ne s'était jamais autorisé à ressentir. Oui, d'une certaine façon, il commettait un blasphème. Il salissait un autel. Il n'avait jamais été croyant alors il s'en foutait royalement.

« Matt ! »

« Dis le encore » demanda t il d'un ton rauque.

Mello parlait de façon si aigüe pendant l'amour, son meilleur ami ne reconnaissait presque pas sa voix. C'était tellement beau de voir Mello se perdre dans le désir. De voir ses pupilles bleues voilées et ses mèches blondes emmêlées coller à son front par la sueur. De savoir que l'on est à l'origine de cette infamie.

Le blond se mordait à nouveau les lèvres pour ne pas commettre la bêtise satisfaire son meilleur ami. Il ne supporterait pas de voir son sourire à la con s'étendre une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres fines. Pour la peine, il les saisit, ces lèvres. De toute façon, elles lui appartenaient. Tout Matt lui appartenait. Depuis les yeux verts qui le dévisageaient avec tant de passion jusqu'aux mains qui tentaient de comprendre la subtilité de ses formes anguleuses. Et lui, lui appartenait il maintenant ?

« JEEVAS ! »

Son nom fit sourire Matt qui put relâcher la pression imposée à son corps. Il s'effondra à côté de Mello qui avait fermé les yeux. Sa respiration lourde et saccadée raisonnait dans la pièce.

« Mihael » murmura Matt, les yeux clos également, comme à lui même.  
L'autre ne répondit pas.

Le rouquin se releva lentement, remettant son caleçon, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être là quand Mello reprendrait ses esprits. Il devrait peut être penser à vider l'appartement de toutes les armes (ou choses pouvant provoquer la mort d'une façon ou d'une autre puisque le blond avait tendance à être très inventif quand il s'agissait d'ôter la vie de façon lente et douloureuse) qu'il contenait. Finalement il se dit que maintenant il pouvait mourir tranquille de toute façon.  
Alors qu'il mettait un pied hors de la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber :

_« __nec enim nescitve tacetve sanguine virgines placandam virginis iram esse deae »_ **(*)**

Mello était endormi.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que le blond se réveilla. Il mit un moment avant de se rappeler les évènements de la veille. La douleur due tant aux coups échangés qu'au reste finit de lui remémorer son anniversaire. Il soupira en saisissant au hasard une tablette de chocolat trainant sur sa table de chevet.

Encore un belle connerie à ajouter à son palmarès. Near ne coucherait jamais avec quelqu'un de moins intelligent que lui. Remarque, à part Mello, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de choix à l'albinos. Peut être Kira, d'une certaine façon.  
L'idée fit marrer Mello.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il ne regrettait ni la douleur, ni les mots, ni les insultes, ni les murmures, ni l'érotisme, ni l'orgasme. Rien de rien.

Admettons.

Il prit une douche rapide, se demandant vaguement si ça allait être différent quand il parlerait à Matt maintenant. Surement pas, ils avaient tellement tout fait ensemble que finalement ça ou autre chose... Ce n'était peut être même pas leur plus grand péché commun.

Si, quand même, fallait pas déconner, c'était la plus grosse insulte à la morale qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Mais c'était la meilleure. Ouais, de très très _très _loin.

Mello se rhabilla, choisissant des vêtements parmi ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Il hésita un moment à mettre son rosaire et décida que ce serait vraiment se foutre de la gueule du monde. Alors il ne le fit pas. Il laissait à Matt ce genre d'attention sarcastique : il pariait tout ce qu'on voulait que le rouquin irait même jusqu'à aller à la messe dimanche (probablement bourré). Il sourit à cette pensée, les athées étaient amusants. Mais les religieux encore plus.

Pendant encore quelques minutes, son esprit se perdit un peu plus vers le garçon qui partageait son appartement.

Il intercepta son reflet dans le miroir. Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il était ''divin''.

Seulement, soudain, il l'intercepta. Et vit rouge à nouveau. Comment est ce que Matt avait pu oser ?

Cet enfoiré de fils de pute avait dépassé les limites !

Sur son cou s'étalait un disque carmin. Comme un titre d'appartenance.

Le rouquin était de nouveau dans le canapé du salon quand il entendit le hurlement de rage depuis la salle de bain. Il laissa un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Mello avait remarqué le suçon, avec un peu de chance le rouquin n'attendrait pas trop longtemps avant de le voir débarquer hors de lui dans la pièce. Il pourrait le sauter à nouveau.

Sur la table basse, à côté d'un paquet de cigarette et d'un briquet neuf, un bouquet de rose rouge dans un vase l'attendait. Son odeur se mélangeant à celle du tabac froid.

**

* * *

**

**(*) Traduction : **« nec enim nescitve tacetve sanguine virgines placandam virginis iram esse deae »

**_il sait et révèle que le sang d'une vierge est nécessaire pour calmer la colère de la déesse vierge_ **(ça sonne quand même vachement mieux dans la langue originale.)

_Les Métamorphoses _d'Ovide : livre XII

Alors, alors. Comme d'hab je suis obligé d'expliquer pourquoi j'en suis venu à écrire cette chose.

Donc : Matt est attiré par Mello (j'espère avoir bien réussit à retranscrire la fascination qu'il a pour le blond) et décide d'accélérer un peu le mouvement pour avoir ce qu'il veut (Mello ne le laisserait jamais le dominer s'il le ''draguait'' au mieux il se foutrait de sa gueule. Non franchement vous imaginez Matt en train de lui faire la cour vous ? ).

J'espère avoir aussi réussit à montrer l'obsession que Mello a pour Near tout en étant attaché à Matt presque malgré lui.  
Explication : Mello veut battre Near, c'est son but dans la vie, sa motivation. Matt n'est pour lui qu'une sorte de pion, quelqu'un qui le suit partout, fidèle et dévoué. Sauf qu'en fait il ne se rend pas compte qu'il l'apprécie réellement. Je trouve dommage que dans la plupart des fics Mello/Matt on oublie cet aspect de sa personnalité (la haine radicale pour Near doublée d'un peu d'admiration triplée d'une obsession) pour moi ça donne un personnage OOC. Mais bon après c'est une question de point de vue.

Ici, il n'y a pas vraiment d'amour. Une sorte de fascination d'un côté et de l'autre une rage qui se transforme plus ou moins en désir.

Je pense tout de même que Mello est beaucoup plus attaché à Matt qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre dans cette fiction.

La citation est tiré de la légende de la mythologie grecque d'Iphigénie mise en poème par Ovide. En un mot comme en cent : le principe c'est de sacrifier une jeune vierge (fille d'Agamemnon) pour calmer la fureur de la Déesse Artémis (déesse de la virginité) finalement on remplace la donzelle par une biche mais ce n'est pas le problème.  
Vous comprendrez que Matt fait référence au fait qu'il ait provoqué la colère de Mello juste pour pouvoir le calmer en couchant avec lui (Mello est en même temps le sacrifice et le Dieu dans cette allégorie). Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça immédiatement.

Voilà, voilà : Commentaire ?


End file.
